The son of neptune vsme
by Omgcutie2
Summary: Set after lost hero Annabeth,Jason,Piper,Leoand Coach Hedge set off to Find Percy and the great prophecy continues.
1. Chapter 1

I

1._ Leo_

**After the meeting** the whole council was quiet. It was like they had dropped a bomb. Finally Annabeth broke the ice "we have to go after him".

Leo could see tears swelling up in her eyes as she remembered her boyfriend. Miranda Hill from Demeter ran over to her to comfort her.

"Shouldn't we get working on the airship first?"Leo asked. Piper shot him a stern look like he had done something wrong.

"Leo, really?" Piper said shooting looks at him then to Annabeth."That could take months and I bet something could have happened to Percy by then." Annabeth sobbed.

"Hey, Just saying...Didn't mean it that way." Leo said backing off and holding his hands up like he was a criminal. She could fight now and was pretty scary especially with the charm speak. He had been _forced _to dump a can of anchovies over his head.

"Well I do, it would be nice to know where I'm from. It would clear up all the confusion." Jason spoke. His gaze was far away like he was thinking about something deeply.

"Well count me out!" Chiron roared."Lupa, well… let's just say is one tough mean goat". Laughter erupted through the room."What…?" he remarked.

"Why don't you four go, I mean we don't want it to seem as if we're going to attack" Chiron plotted. "Those Romans tend to be a little tough on newbies." He shuddered as memories flood back to him.

The door opened and there was a cough from the back of the room as an amazingly short centaur came in."Ohm, you mean _five_, right?"He walked in as if expecting an invitation.

"Uha, yeah…"Chiron mumbled. More laughter erupted

"I could book your flight; I've found this first class airplane…chocolate fountains and all." Travis from the Hermes cabin said.

"Ooohh" Leo said impressed_. Gotha have your own personal travel agent, being a hero rocks._

"So . . . We can go tomorrow?" Jason asked clearly interested in what a son of _Neptune _would be like. _Oh god, Jason's growing on me isn't he? _Leo thought. _Neptune really? Crazy…planets. Don't tell me I'm going Psycho and this is all a dream._ He pinched himself hard. "Ouch"!


	2. Chapter 2

II

2. _Piper_

**Piper was excited** for Annabeth. Annabeth actually smiled at lunch when Leo cracked a few of his lame jokes. It was like she was seeing a whole new side of her-a more hopeful one. She couldn't wait to see them together. Piper just realized that she was turning like the rest of her cabin, which was a Barbie death house and her cabin mates were even worse. They were always meddling in other people's love life. She sometimes tried to avoid them when she was with Jason or any other guys.

Anyway it was just a happy day. They had broken the glass to the whole camp as the gossip spread of where the legendary hero, Percy was. So mostly everyone was happy-except for the Hypnos cabin where someone was having a nightmare and the boy had just woken up, crying after.

Piper felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a guy from the Apollo cabin, Saran. He had Golden hair and Fiery-orange eyes with speckled blue spots."Hey, how's it going with the whole rescue Percy thing? I really miss him".

Piper blushed, "Oh well its going …. Good, I'm really excited". She fixed her hair "were going to be having another meeting about. There might be a quest I hope I Get picked"

''Oh, is it okay if I come?" asked Saran.

"Uh, sure that would be great ….Oh gods! Wait I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone" Piper started pacing around "I'm going to be in so much trouble just for telling you, Chiron wants to keep it to a little. Please don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry Pips, I won't tell anyone" Then he said in a singy-songy voice "As long as I can come!"He brushed her hair and ran off.

After he left Piper hear a whistle coming from behind the mess hall. She went around seeing Leo looking at her and said in a mocking tone "Sure that would be great!" Then did a fake hair curl and swooned and fell down laughing."I'm so telling Jason!"

"Oh, you'd rather die than do that" Reaching for the make-up Purse she had gotten as a gift from the Aphrodite Cabin. _It finally has a use_ she thought.

"You wouldn't…Would you?"He said backing away and digging into his tool belt.

"_You won't get anything from your tool belt._" She said charm speaking.

"Really? You know that you can charm speak me to not say anything, right?"Annoyed that he couldn't even move his hands when he tried to grab anything from there.

"Well, of course I know that. It's just more fun this way. Besides Chiron told me to limit myself more."

"Can I run yet"? He asked. Piper nodded and he ran all the way to his cabin muttering about him needing a real dragon so he could toast Piper maybe one day.

She thought about being nice to him then thought _Nah, it's just Leo_

Anyway she had to start walking to the woods now since the meeting would begin in fifteen minutes and she had to make sure Leo didn't tell or worse actually have a dragon to toast her.

Authors note: Hi everyone! If you like this story, please review! Or else I will eat you!

(Just kidding)

-omgcutie2


End file.
